


Guts

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jack-o'-lanterns, Summerween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ford's first Summerween - well, as far as Mabel knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



“But it’s Uncle Ford’s first Summerween! We have to make it extra special!”

Dipper is elbow-deep in watermelon guts when she voices her protest, and he almost falls face-first into the open gourd. “I don’t know – I don’t really think he’s a celebrating sort of guy.”

“Oh Dipper!” Mabel protests, “who doesn’t like cakes! And parties! And old-fashioned melon chuckin’s!?”

“People who haven’t been hit in the face by stray watermelon balls,” says Dipper. 

“Oh please, that was ONE Fourth of July!” she reminds him.

He winces and drops a handful of seeds onto the newsprint covering the kitchen table. “It’s almost ready to carve,” he says.

“I’ll go get Grunkle Stan!” she calls. Two minutes later she returns with the grumpy-looking Grunkle in tow.

“Whatzat?” he mutters. “I was trying to catch a nap!” Then he sees the melon guts spread out over the table. “Heyy, you’re carving some mels!”

“Is that what they called it back in your day?” Mabel asks.

“Nah, I just thought I’d try to make it interesting.” He grabs a knife and sits down with the unclaimed watermelon, then starts carving. 

When Ford finds them, Mabel’s entertaining her brother by pretending to puke watermelon seeds onto the table.

“I’ve got a weird family,” he muses to himself.

“And you’re the weirdest one we’ve got, weirdo,” Stan says, pointing to the empty space beside him at the table. “There’s a melon with your name on it.”

Ford takes a second to contemplate the scene before settling down. “Let’s make a matching set. “

“Heh, I love irony,” Grunkle Stan says. But then again their very existence, their survival, the conquering of Bill – are all beautiful strokes of chance.

They ended up having more fun trying to make the weirdest watermelons possible, just trying to make each other laugh. It ends up being the best, most special Summerween ever. 

And they don’t even need to leave the kitchen table to make it better.


End file.
